


Lazy Morning

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Everyone needs a vacation now and then, even the Director of Shield and her Agent husband.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Little Black Dress Madness 2020, Of Heart & Heroes





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti) in the [lbdmadness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lbdmadness2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pairing DNWs:  
> Bucky/Tony Stark  
> Bucky/Natasha Romanoff  
> Bucky/Alexander Pierce  
> Bucky/Rumlow  
> Bucky/Darcy
> 
> Fandom specific DNWs: Incest, Bucky being raped on screen (referencing it as something in his past is fine), past Steve/Bucky unless it's a Steve/Bucky fic, underage OCs.
> 
> Opt-ins:  
> I'm opting into Bucky paired with Wakandan OCs, be it civilians, soldiers, Dora Milaje, or Jabari. Or anything else you can think of for Bucky paired with a Wakandan OC.
> 
> Likes: Bucky being happy. It doesn't necessarily need to be strictly fluff, but I prefer nothing focused on Bucky's trauma (referencing to it is totally fine!). I want to see something that results in Bucky finding peace and love. Or if you're doing an art, Bucky being happy with whoever he's with. Laughing together, having good sex, stargazing (maybe even a spaceship view?), cuddling. 
> 
> Do Not Wants:  
> -Character bashing.  
> -Major character death happening in the story. Referencing canon character death is fine unless otherwise noted, but I'd prefer not a huge focus on it.  
> -Unasked for poly relationships.  
> -Cheating or infidelity.  
> -Eating disorders or body image issues relating to weight.  
> -Fat shaming/fat jokes.  
> -Pregnant characters being irrationally emotional (heightened emotions are fine), bodily femininzation of pregnant men, anal births.  
> -Characters' previous relationships being presented as less important, loving, or meaningful than current relationship. Even in soulmate AUs where the prior relationship wasn't with a soulmate.  
> -Medical play, enemas, sounding, scat, caging/confinement (as kink; characters being captured or imprisoned is fine).  
> -Ageplay/littles/infantilism.  
> -Mommy or daddy kink

Bucky inhaled deeply upon awaking and stretched his arm and legs to relieve the sleep-created stiffness. Beside him, Peggy moaned softly, also waking up. She reached over his chest and snuggled closer to him. "We don't have to get up today, do we?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Nah," he replied, still drifting between wakefulness and sleep. They'd decided to take a week's vacation from SHIELD at the end of March, as sort of a joint "birthday holiday" as Peggy called it. Whatever she wanted to call it, Bucky just knew it was a week that neither of them had to get up and go to work.

He stretched again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, turning towards her under the warm bedsheets. "I'm really glad we decided to take a vacation," he murmured into her hair. He was greeted with the softest little snore. He grinned and whispered, "Love you," before closing his eyes and following her back to dreamland.


End file.
